


Beneath the Veil of Night

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A little, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, M/M/M, My Slashy Valentine, My Slashy Valentine 2015, Sexual Content, Third Age, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Elrond resides in the Woodland Realm with his lover, something that neither he nor Thranduil would have expected to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Veil of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathangelgw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/gifts).



> *Unfortunately the elves are not mine, they are Tolkien's and PJs, I just love to play with them every once in a while - no money is made from this.
> 
> *set before the Hobbit & LotR around TA 2850 (for some timeline information see end notes, all characters are of age; Feren is the youngest with ~150 years)
> 
> *Thanks to the wonderful **[aronnaxs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs)** for beta-reading this fic

**Beneath the Veil of Night**

**~~**

**TA 2850**

 

No matter how often Elrond had visited Thranduil’s Realm in the past, the ancient forest of Greenwood the Great never ceased to amaze him, being so different compared to the woods that surrounded Imladris.

Instantly, Elrond was captured by the almost magical aura of the forest, soaking up the intoxicating aroma that was emitted by the mossy ground and Arda’s damp soil that spread beneath his feet. A gentle and comfortable summer-breeze caressed his slender form, danced every here and then through his raven tresses, stroking his handsome face in the softest of touches.

Darkness had long descended over Greenwood the Great, King Thranduil’s secluded Realm. Only the pale light of the crescent moon in combination with millions of stars illuminated the tranquil glade near this lover’s Halls. The spot they have chosen for their nocturnal meeting in secrecy so many years ago. Every now and then the soft rustling of leaves or the howling of an owl could be heard, interrupting the solitude for mere seconds.

The sweet fragrance that hung in the air was the alluring mixture of night-blossoming flowers combined with the subtle scent of fresh leaves, mingled with the herbal note of juniper. The scent was almost identical to the alluring scent of his lover. At times Elrond felt as if Thranduil and the ancient forest existed as one being, inseparable from each other – there was a deep and sacred connection between the King and the Lands he ruled, cherished and protected. Often, given that the weather allowed it, they spent their nights somewhere deep inside the forest, far away from prying eyes and disturbances. Their relationship was not really a secret but it was not open knowledge either, of that Thranduil who sat right before him, his arms spread over the back-rest to both sides, and his head had long fallen back in bliss had always taken care of.

Now, the proud Elvenking almost looked as if he was stargazing – maybe he indeed was, Elrond couldn’t tell for certain from his position, but if he did, it was in a not so innocent manner and soon he would see stars of a very different kind.

A soft chuckle escaped Elrond’s lips upon the thought which vibrated through his lover’s body.

“Do not stop what you are doing, understood?” Thranduil was saying as he heard footsteps approach in the distance and he frowned inwardly upon the disturbance that surely was about to come. Possibly he would be able to chase the intruder away rather quickly – that was at least what he was hoping for, tipping on the edge of his climax.

“As only you can command” Elrond whispered barely audible, glancing upwards from his position between the Elvenking’s spread legs before he resumed his actions eagerly.

 

**~~**

The hope to keep the interruption brief, vanished into thin air as soon as the messenger raised his voice, much to his annoyance. If he was not entirely mistaken by the voice it must be Feren, Thranduil thought in silence, not having the decency to turn around and look at him.

“My king” the elf said breathless, his voice crackling in urgency as he came to halt some meters away from where his King was seated. “Finally I have found you. We have been searching almost everywhere and couldn’t find you. An important message has arrived.”

“Where from?” Thranduil inquired rather impatient, still not turning around to face him. By now it was clear that it was indeed the one elf he had assumed it to be from the beginning. Relatively new in his service, an adult but still comparably young, the typical appearance of the Silvan elves, long ebony hair and stunning green eyes.

“From the Golden Wood” Feren answered, still panting heavily.

“And for THAT you have searched every corner of my halls?” The king laughed heartily, as if this was the most absurd thing to do – a fact which earned him an annoying look from Elrond, who stilled his actions for the moment.

“The messenger said it was of importance” the young elf replied rather confused, his voice calming down from his exhaustion “– so yes, that was exactly what we did”

“Come on, then” Thranduil finally said with a slight frown of annoyance, holding out his right arm behind his back to accept the piece of paper. That he simply wanted to get the situation over with, was obvious - at least for Elrond – Thranduil would never read the letter until the next morning, that was certain. “Hand it over.”

And with that, Feren rushed hastily a few meters forward, his eyes now adjusted to the twilight of the Forest. It was just in the moment when the young elf was close enough to hand the letter over to his King, that his eyes met a pair of brown one’s, revealing the embarrassing entirety of the situation.

A gasp of surprise and horror fell from his mouth immediately, seeing a dark-haired elf kneeling in front of his King– the situation was unambiguous compromising but it seemed as none of them seemed to care at the slightest.

“I .. I am.. sorry.. Forgive me my King, I .. I.. should take my leave“ the young elf stuttered, truly lost for words as he pressed the message hastily into Thranduil’s awaiting hand.

All his blood rushed into his head, his cheeks were burning red by now – it was never meant for him to see, it was his own fault, he certainly would have to face consequences.

Without saying another word the young elf turned around and ran back to his King’s halls, certain that this sinful image would haunt him forever.

 

**~~**

Elrond was truly lost for words upon Thranduil’s behavior, embarrassment and anger shone from his dark eyes.

“Thranduil! Was this truly necessary?” he inquired in an annoyed voice, absolutely condemning his lover’s actions. It would have been an easy talk to avoid anything of it to occur, but to Elrond it almost seemed that Thranduil did it on purpose. For what reason Elrond had no idea – at times, the blonde’s mind was entirely incomprehensible. Not only had he put him in an entirely uncomfortable situation, but also the young elf who had done nothing wrong at all.

“Possibly not” Thranduil commented matter-of-factly, obviously annoyed by Elrond’s words “but now it is too late to undo it and anyways - would you please have the decency to shut up and finish what you have started?”

Elrond only shook his head, mumbling barely audible against his lover’s warm skin. “Sometimes I truly hate you, Thranduil”

Despite his disapproval he resumed his ministration, deciding that it would not help the matter if he began to argue right now; the chances that Thranduil would actually listen to what he had to say were a lot greater afterwards, he had learned this fact long ago.

 

**~~**

Feren’s suspicions proved to be completely right; it was impossible to chase the compromising image out of his head – it haunted him at day whilst he was awake, it haunted him at night when he lay restless in his bed, dreaming about the situation he had witnessed.

More often than not his hand slipped beneath the covers in restless movements whilst his mind repeated the situation over and over – mostly it was enough to make him come, biting his lips in bliss. Soon however this alone seemed to be not sufficient any longer, his imagination was running riot and he began to spin his thoughts further, imagining himself to be in the dark-haired elf’s position. Never had Feren listened to the gossip that ghosted through the airy halls on a regular basis, never had he fantasized about their King like so many others he knew. Surely, the outer appearance of their King was stunning, breathtaking even with his perfect features and those piercing blue eyes. Always had he dismissed such fantasies as entirely inappropriate – and now there he was, lying in his bed in the middle of the night not finding any sleep. Shamelessly, he allowed his dreams to roam freely; he wanted to taste him, feel his strong hands against the back of his head, suck him until treacherous moans would fall from his King’s lips in bliss, until he would spend himself into his mouth.

Madness it was and not appropriate either, something that would never occur, Feren knew it – but his fantasies were his own to command until he sunk into the sweet post-orgasm slumber.

Feren tried his best not to run accidently into King Thranduil and/or his lover the upcoming days, following his duties cautiously but efficient as ever.

On the fourth day after that accursed night, however, he failed – running directly into Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

 

**~~**

Elrond had the day more or less to himself with Thranduil being occupied by numerous council meetings that started early in the morning. After an extensive breakfast under the rays of the sun, he had decided to wander a little through the ancient forest, enjoying the pleasantly warm weather of late spring, inhaling the alluring aromas of the earth that never failed to sooth his mind.

Elrond was not actually troubled, but his lover’s stubbornness still bothered him to some extent and the argument they had that very night had been a rather intensive one. Where he had at first indeed thought to talk some reason into Thranduil, he soon had to realize that all effort was in vain; he would hear none of it.

Several hours later, it was already after midday by then as Elrond had lost all sense of time whilst he roamed the forest by himself, he finally decided to let go of his restless walking and take a bath in the warm, natural springs instead.

Of course, Thranduil had his own private baths in his chambers but Elrond never failed to pay those secluded pools in the middle of the forest a visit when he visited, lacking the possibility to do so back home. At times, he desperately wished that Imladris would have been blessed with such a natural splendor and he was deeply lost in thoughts when he entered the path that led towards the pools.

Elrond barely noticed that he was not the only one present, not until a young elf with brown hair greeted him, tearing him out of his silent musing; it was the same voice he had heard some days past when he was on his knees between Thranduil’s legs.

“Mae govannen and please forgive my behavior some days past, my lord” Feren greeted him in an almost shy voice that carried a distinct unease in it. The nervous fidgeting with his fingers only emphasized his internal struggle and Elrond felt immediately compassionate for the young elf with these stunning green eyes, who apologized repeatedly. “I… I did not know .. I have never thought..”

Elrond tried his best not to increase the other elf’s discomfort, speaking in a soothing tone. “Only very few know, I am not even certain if his own son knows about it.”

“He certainly doesn’t” stated Feren. Apparently the two relatively young elves have talked about something similar in regard to their King. “Although I think Legolas would not object or speak against it in any way. In fact I think nobody in his Realm would. He has suffered enough in the past.”

A gentle smile crossed Elrond’s smile upon Feren’s words – he was certain that nobody in the Woodland Realm would speak against it as their King was highly respected and loved among its Silvan inhabitants. “Possibly, but Thranduil is – let’s say – a little special in such matters. Some things he desires to remain private.”

Feren nodded innocuous, surprised by Elrond’s honest words.

“Aye. I will keep it a secret, be assured.” He promised, never had he even thought to tell anybody about what he had seen.

“We both found comfort in each other’s arms after the death of our wives.” Elrond told him, there was something special, something intriguing about this young elf but he couldn’t tell what exactly it was. Usually he was rather distanced towards strangers, but this Silvan elf seemed to be an exception. Freely, he continued to speak about his past and the present he shared with the blond Elvenking. “The pain will never subside, but it greatly helps to talk about it with somebody who understands. Anyways, I do not want to bother you with my life, but I sincerely wish to apologize for your King’s and my partner’s behavior. It was out of place and entirely inappropriate. It simply should have not occurred.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Lord Elrond” Feren said with an honest smile and bent his head a little “but it was not your fault and no harm was done.”

Aye, of course he had felt beyond embarrassed in that moment, had wished that the ground would swallow him right there where he stood – but then, after all, those alluring images that came after were not entirely unpleasant, Feren had to admit.

The mere thought was rewarded with a decent blush across his cheeks, making him feel uncomfortable under Lord Elrond’s gentle yet watchful eyes. Soon an excuse why he had to return to the Halls left his lips, and Feren had disappeared a moment later.

Besides Feren no other was present in the natural springs and Elrond enjoyed the silence that came with the solitude, and it did not take long until he got deeply lost in musings, feeling the warm water floating around his body. Elrond watched the dancing leaves above him in amazement and listened to the beautiful songbirds singing their praise to the coming summer, simply enjoying the beauty that Greenwood the Great had to offer for long moments.

Over and over he recalled the situation some days past, the meeting with Feren a moment ago – and the longer he thought the events over, the more upset he was about Thranduil’s outrageous behavior. King or not – it was entirely out of place and unfair towards the young elf who had done nothing wrong. For some reason, Feren moved his heart.

Elrond was determined to finally talk some sense and manners into his insolent lover when he would return this afternoon.

 

**~~**

When he returned to his lover’s chambers, Thranduil was to his surprise already present there, seated on his desk writing some responses. Apparently one of his council meeting was cancelled or he simply had decided not to attend – at times his lover’s moods were unpredictable and Elrond had no idea how the tidings were today.

“Good day, my love” he said as he came to stand behind him, lowering his hands on his shoulders, kissing the top of his silken head. “I hope your day was not a troublesome one”

“Well, those meetings were rather boring and exhausting.” Thranduil admitted, letting his head fall against Elrond’s chest, gazing expectantly upwards. It was his subtle request of being kissed and Elrond obliged more than willingly, placing a loving kiss onto the King’s lips. Simultaneously, he began to massage his lover’s shoulders, as he knew just how much Thranduil enjoyed the firm touch after a stressful day and soon his lover’s eyes fell close.

After long moments of silence, in which he was concentrating entirely on his task, Elrond stated. “I have met Feren in the natural springs earlier”

Thranduil’s eyes snapped open in an instant, piercing right through him. “What of it?” he sneered dismissively.

 _‘Oh what an excellent start’_ Elrond frowned to himself, rolling his eyes in annoyance just before he said. “He is still troubled by your ineffable behavior some days past, yet he was extremely friendly towards me.“

“Elrond please.” Thranduil replied with a sigh. “I cannot run after everybody each time I offend somebody in my Realm.”

“No, you certainly cannot and I don’t expect you to so” Maybe a little soft-soaping would help, Elrond thought. “But don’t you have to agree that this was a little different from the rest? He’s probably not even a hundred years old and seeing his King in such a compromising position is not a common thing to happen, right?”

However, it failed its course – Thranduil seemed even more annoyed than he was previously.

“Aye – but still. I do not care and won’t hear of it anymore, Elrond.” he was saying with indifference, before his voice changed into mockery. “Anyways: I did not know that you fancy others that are even younger than your own sons.”

Elrond truly despised his lover’s arrogance and mocking attitude – it has not happened often before that Thranduil was like that, but the few times it has never failed to make him incredibly upset. Those words he had said were a blatant lie and Thranduil knew it. Could it possibly be that his lover was actually jealous?

“Are you jealous?” he asked teasingly, deciding to play along with the childish games his lover has decided to play. “Maybe just a little?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not” Thranduil snapped.

“Oh don’t take me for a fool – you are.” Elrond stated with a laugh matter-of-factly. His hope to talk some reason into the blond Sinda has completely vanished, every additional word from his side would only forebode an intensive argument. Truth to be told, he had dreamt of a pleasant evening with some wine and a good conversation, but apparently his stubborn lover wanted none of it.

“Then at least let me give you a valid reason for it. And by the way, Thranduil - I have to admit that this young elf is beautiful indeed, but maybe you should have a look yourself.” Elrond suggested with a chuckle, just to make certain that Thranduil would be indeed absolutely annoyed with him. “A lover in your own Halls would indeed bring me great relief as you wouldn’t be so wanton, so horribly insatiable each time I visit you.”

And with that, he withdrew his hands from his lover’s shoulders and left the room without saying another word. Elrond was well aware of the fact that Thranduil would be beyond furious with him when he returned – but he did not care any longer, bored by his lover’s stubbornness.

 

**~~**

It was harder to find Feren than he had thought it would be, and it took him several inquiries among the Silvan elves until he finally spotted him reading in the last light of the day beneath a tree.

“May I have a word with you?” Elrond asked gently, standing in safe distance from the other.

“Of course you may” Feren replied and put the book aside, lying it down onto the grass. “How can I be of help?”

“Easily, I fear.” Elrond said with a laugh, observing the resting elf that sat cross-legged in the grass, his back leaned against the tree-trunk. “Legolas has told me a while ago that you would never say no to a chess match and despite the fact that I regularly visit these halls I hardly know anybody. Legolas is gone on patrol and Thranduil is occupied with something else, which leaves me alone this late afternoon and evening. That’s the reason why I am here – would you like to play a game or two with me?”

With every word that left Lord Elrond’s lips, the smile on Feren’s face grew wider.

“Of course – I would love to.” he replied, jumping to his feet instantly.

“Then come” Elrond offered with a smile and an inviting gesture of his hand and the young Silvan elf immediately followed, stepping beside him.

It was odd, Feren thought to himself. He hardly knew Elrond at all and the dark-haired elf was not only Lord of Imladris but also his own King’s lover – but for some reason he felt entirely comfortable around him. Elrond seemed so very different than his own King. Where Thranduil pretended to be ice-cold like the gust of winter, always distant, Elrond seemed to be warm and gentle.

They were already lost deeply in conversation when they entered the airy halls of Thranduil’s Realm, walking along the countless stairways and corridors that led towards Elrond’s guest quarters. Several things he had brought with him to the Woodland Realm on previous visits were stored there, although he never really used those rooms whilst he visited.

The chess board always remained on the wooden table as did two goblets and a bottle of wine nearby, for which Elrond was eternally grateful as he bid Feren enter to his chambers.

“Please have a seat” he said softly, pointing towards the table “and make yourself comfortable”

Feren obliged and watched the dark-haired elf fetch the wine and two goblets, placing them on the table.

“Do you want some?” Elrond asked, whilst he poured himself a glass of wine.

“Yes, please” Feren replied, acknowledging that it was one of the best vintages the Realm had to offer. Never has he tried it before, but never before had he been about to play a game of chess in such a private setting with an elf of such high rank. Surprisingly, it did not feel odd at the slightest as Elrond acted completely without any airs and graces around him, even poured him wine.

Soon, they were brooding over the chess board, planning the movements carefully whilst they lost themselves deeply in conversation about all and nothing, greatly enjoying the other’s company.

**~~**

Thranduil paced the room back and forth restlessly, cursing Elrond, cursing his own foolish jealously, his stubbornness – but mostly he cursed Elrond for his impertinent behavior. Storming out of his chambers in such a manner was entirely inacceptable, that was at least what Thranduil told himself in his blind rage. Several times he had forced himself to sit down at the table to calm down, but no matter how hard he had tried, he had failed, drumming his fingers against the table repeatedly until it was impossible to remain seated. With every minute that Elrond was gone, his rage only flared and wouldn’t it have been for his millennia-long practiced self-control certainly several delicate things would have been smashed against the wall.

They shared their lives for a while now, at least when they had the possibility to visit each other in their respective realms, but never before has Elrond simply ran away like a petulant brat. Aye, they frequently had their arguments, Thranduil had to admit, as both their natures were rather stubborn and unyielding but at the end they always made up again. Mostly, their quarrels were adjusted between the sheets in a not so gentle manner – and given his lover’s today’s impertinent behavior, this night would be certainly one to remember.

The mere thought to claim his dark-haired Peredhel rough and hard, thrilled him beyond measure, anger mingling with lust in his mind – but all his musings were in vain, as Elrond didn’t have the dignity to return. Not this hour, nor the following – by then, the Elvenking’s anger had only intensified. Now, the sun was already setting over his Realm and Thranduil decided he had more than enough of Elrond’s behavior, storming out of his chambers and kicking the door shut in an almost childish manner.

The usual places that Elrond preferred whilst he visited his halls were soon found to be deserted, his lover was nowhere to be seen, not even in the nearby forest. Several inquiries were met with a shrug, apparently nobody had seen Elrond those past hours – for Thranduil it was the answer to his lover’s disappearance, and his anger was only fueled by this knowledge. Elrond has not used his guest chambers for long years now, usually staying in Thranduil’s own rooms whilst he spent the days in his company. Remembering all the words Elrond had said before he left, this could only mean one thing, the blond elf thought in his blind rage as he rushed along the dark corridors, realizing that he had not seen Feren either.

 _‘Oh I warn you Elrond’_ he said to himself as he stood in front of the door that lead to Elrond’s chambers, drawing in a deep breath.

**~~**

Without a knock, the massive wooden door to his guest chambers he rarely used flung open and took both by surprise. Elrond had expected various reactions from his lover but this exact scenario was not among them, and he did not even have to turn around to judge the mood the blonde was in. The smash of the door was warning enough that it was a rather foul state of mind.

“Good evening, Thranduil.” Elrond greeted him, without even turning around to face Mirkwood’s furious king. There was no explanation why he didn’t but he was certain that he would soon enough be graced with the angry face of his lover. “I assume you have thought about my suggestion, then?”

Much to Feren’s surprise who clearly saw the boiling anger in his King’s face, Thranduil did not shout.

“This ends. Now!” he demanded, in a dangerously calm voice that could freeze water into ice, smashing the door shut with a kick of his feet. What needed to be said was not meant for curious ears that might pass by the door every now and then.

“This has not even started” Elrond said apologetically, pointing towards the chess board that lay on the table in front of them. They have almost forgotten about the game as they exchanged anecdotes of their families and lives over a few glasses of wine, discovering that they shared the same interests and reading preferences. Often, especially if he met Feren’s sparkling eyes Elrond was reminded a little of his own sons who remained in Rivendell.

Thranduil swept through the room like an icy gut of winter, coming to stand right before the table, his piercing eyes switching from one elf to the other until they rested on Elrond’s face. Involuntary, it was as if the temperature had dropped several degrees by the mere presence of Mirkwood’s King alone. Where broad and cheerful laughter had reigned some minutes ago, now a deadly silence hung in the air until the King’s strong voice cut through it. “I do not care if this has started or not – who knows what you have done previously?”

Maybe, he should have warned Feren all from the beginning, should have had the courage to say the truth why he was free that very evening – but he couldn’t and now a wave of guilt swept through him, seeing the innocent elf confronted with his bad-tempered lover.

“Excuse you? Thranduil, you might have forgotten it in your foolish rage, but you are in absolutely no position to command me, remember this.” Elrond retorted, all warmth that Feren had heard and truly admired previously had vanished from his voice. Indeed it was the first time that the young elf realized that both Lords were completely equal in everything they did, in what they wanted and desired.

“How about calming down and share a glass of wine with us instead of raging?” he finally suggested, quickly adding before Thranduil could fall into another accusing monologue. “If this offer is not to your liking, feel free to leave” he added icily, pointing towards the door. Everything had been perfection and most pleasant for both elves and Thranduil was about to ruin the entire situation. Well – a look into Feren’s face was enough to tell him that nothing more could possibly be ruined.

Feren’s eyes widened even further – had Elrond actually more or less thrown his King out of his chambers, those chambers which had been given to him out of courtesy? Within his King’s halls? It was impossible to believe - never had the young elf witnessed anybody talking in such a disrespectful manner with his Lord and truth to be told he had never expected to witness such honest words. But he had never expected to play a game of chess in such a private setting either with the Lord of Rivendell, who was not subject to the King’s will. Feren began to fidget with his fingers beneath the table as he always did when he felt uncomfortable, and that indeed he felt right now, being exposed to his King’s foul mood and wrath, apparently caught in a lover’s quarrel.

“You would like that, wouldn't you?” Mirkwood’s King sneered, his expression icy as ever, his eyes reflecting the dark shades of the night as if the starless sky has frozen within them. “But I don’t give you this gratification” and with that said, he sat down crossed legged onto the empty chair and poured himself a glass of wine, staring right into Elrond’s face.

“Thank you” was all Elrond said – and it was more than Feren had actually expected him to say. Lost in thoughts, pondering his opportunities with the next movement of his figures – it was nothing else than simple distraction on his side. With every deep breath he took he tried to calm himself down, averting his eyes from Thranduil’s face on purpose.

 

**~~**

After several glasses of the potent wine, the blonde elf had eventually calmed down, doing exactly nothing. At times, Elrond had tried to indulge both Feren and his lover into small talk, but where the young elf almost seemed too scared to say a single word, Thranduil had decided to simply ignore him by now.

At first, his eyes rested on him, Elrond knew without looking into the Elvenking’s face but soon the piercing stare had vanished; now his lover’s gaze was constantly switching back and forth between the chess board and his young messenger, who grew more insecure with every second, unable to focus on the game they played anymore.

At first, Feren had tried to keep the conversation with Elrond alive, but his King’s intimidating stare made it sheer impossible to form a coherent thought anymore. There was something in Thranduil’s eyes that he couldn’t understand, that made his blood freeze in his vains.

“Thranduil please” Elrond bid him firmly, having obviously enough of his impertinent behaviour. Surely, he understood that Thranduil’s presence could be intimidating at times, even more so if it is your own King that you are exposed to, but it wasn’t his lover’s mere presence that made Feren uncomfortable, it was that special look in Thranduil’s eyes. Elrond, above all others, knew exactly what this very expression in those sparkling blue eyes that were distinctly darker now, meant, having seen it before countless times. Playing his little game with him who could be counted as equal, was one thing – playing it with an innocent elf, was a different matter entirely and it won’t continue, of that Elrond was certain. “You are scaring my – our - guest.” He added

“What?” Thranduil asked in a surprised voice, rising to his feet from where he sat and walked around the table until he came to stand behind Elrond’s chair, breathing against the dark hair whilst his gaze was still lingering lasciviously on the ebony-haired messenger. “I am just pondering your suggestion, Elrond. And the longer I think about it, the more it is to my liking I have to admit”

“Pardon me my Lord, think about what?” Feren blurted out, covering his mouth with his hand in the next moment. Interrupting their conversation was entirely out of place, he assumed, taken aback when Thranduil immediately responded.

“Nothing of importance.” he was saying, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “Lord Elrond just has suggested earlier this day that I get myself a lover within my Realm – that’s all”

Puzzlement was spread across the young elf’s face, certainly this conversation was getting entirely out of hand, none of those words should have ever reached his ears, which were bright red in embarrassment by now.

“And I have thought the past hour about this self-less proposition.” Thranduil explained further, taking Elrond’s goblet into his slender fingers, drowning the content in one slug, before he added in a mocking tone. “But it would be rather cruel to exclude you from all the fun, don’t you think, my love?” he breathed against Elrond’s ear.

“Thranduil…” Elrond warned him in a low voice, gripping him firmly at his wrist. “I think it is finally enough for today.”

“But why my dearest friend?” Thranduil asked in played amusement, as he walked around the table to the other side where Feren was sitting, staring at Elrond with wide eyes. “The evening is still young and given that there are a few bottles of wine left, there is no reason to call it a night, is it?”

Before Elrond could voice his concern aloud, Thranduil was speaking again, this time almost whispering against the young elf’s ear “Would you mind keeping us company for a while?”

Feren knew he simply should decline the offer, thank them for their hospitality and leave immediately afterwards. In fact, he should have left a long time ago, long before the unrefusable question was even dancing through the room. As it was now, it was nearly impossible to refuse his King’s request and his own beliefs began to sway. The intoxicating wine had already fogged his mind to some extend and those thrilling images began to return to him. Did he truly want to leave? The Silvan elf asked himself in silence. Hadn’t he in fact rather enjoyed the conversation with Elrond previously? Was there anything he could lose, anything that didn’t allow him to stay?

“No, I would not mind” Feren finally replied, accepting the Elvenking’s invitation with a trembling voice. Would he regret his decision? Possibly, but that far Feren’s thoughts did not go yet.

The smug smirk on his King’s lips went entirely unnoticed as he still stood behind him.

“Excellent!” Thranduil exclaimed, apparently satisfied with the young elf’s answer.

It was crystal clear what exactly his lover had in mind apart from the little drinking game the Elvenking surely has planned. Elrond sighed to himself, remembering all too well how the last escapade with plenty of Dorwinion involved had ended. They could only loose – of that Elrond was certain, but after all that was probably exactly what Thranduil wanted, before he would speak his indecent proposal aloud?

The prospect of what was about to follow – given that Feren would accept - was indeed tempting and Elrond’s moral beliefs began to sway distinctly. This young elf was beautiful indeed and to his shame Elrond had to admit that the very thought – inviting a third party into their bed - had crossed his mind repeatedly before.

 

**~~**

Two bottles of wine and several games he had won, Thranduil apparently had enough from drinking and futile conversation.

“I have enough of this” he stated all of a sudden, rising to his feet which earned him a puzzled stare from Feren who seemed extraordinary sober despite the amount he had to drown, Elrond observed.

 _‘Those damn Wood-Elves’_ he mused in silence, distinctly affected by the alcohol. Never would he grow used to the potent wine that flowed so freely in his lover’s halls. _‘All they do the entire night is drinking’_

“But wasn’t this exactly your very own idea?” Elrond inquired, watching the graceful movements of his lover until he came to stand behind his chair, placing his hands on the dark-haired elf’s shoulders.

“Yes” Thranduil was saying, almost whispering against Elrond’s ear “but at times I grow tired of some ideas, even if they’ve been my own, especially if other ideas cross my mind in them meanwhile” he added mischievously, pulling on his lover’s hair rather firmly until their eyes met and not a second later he kissed him hard on the mouth until Elrond had to gasp for air, struggling against the hold.

Feren knew he should look away, but his eyes refused to follow his minds’ commands – all he could do was to stare in a mixture of awe and utter disbelief, drowning in the sinuous sight the Elvenlords displayed. The response of his body was immediate, making gasping audible and his cheeks burn brightly in the candle-light, still unable to avert his eyes as if he had fallen under their spell.

This – all of it, every single detail to be precise – was exactly what Thranduil had planned from the very beginning and it made him smile against his lover’s lips, realizing that his plan worked perfectly well. All the time whilst he had claimed his lover’s mouth in passion he had observed the young elf from the corner of his eyes.

“You like what you see ….” Mirkwood’s King stated seductively with a smile, just after he had broken the passionate kiss with his lover, letting go of Elrond’s hair.

“Aye…” Feren confirmed shyly – of course he did - how should he not? The sight both Elvenlords displayed was one truly to behold. Dark and Light, different like Anor and Ithil – but both glooming in their own very special light, utterly perfect and arousing to observe as they shared such an intimate caress right before his eyes, actually make him watch.

This statement was enough for Thranduil to repeat his previous actions, letting his fingers slip underneath his lover’s robe whilst his tongue began to explore his mouth eagerly.

“Thranduil, please… this is cruel” Elrond panted against his lips, but his words were met with ignorance; Thranduil only deepened his actions, brushing against his lover’s nipples with his fingertips, pushing his tongue deep inside between the parted lips.

“Do you accuse me of being cold, cruel even?” he purred mockingly when he finally let go of Elrond’s lips.

Elrond could only shake his head in disbelief, the last thing he wanted right now was to argue with his blond lover all over again.

“No, because I know you are not. But this – what you are doing is cruel nonetheless. And it is not appropriate either” Elrond stated firmly, meeting the young elf’s eyes across the table.

“For whom?” Thranduil asked with a loud chuckle, his eyes following Elrond’s with a broad smirk on his face until they came to rest on the young elf’s face. Without asking for permission, he began to undo the fastenings of the Elrond’s robe, locking his gaze with Feren who still stared at them in a mixture of shock and obvious, unveiled longing.

“I do not think it is – well - maybe just a little?” Thranduil asked rhetorically, not expecting to receive an answer from any of the two.

Tantalizingly slow, he let the lacings of Elrond’s robe slip out of his slender fingers and walked around the table, coming to stand behind the young elf who followed his very movements with curious eyes until they couldn’t follow anymore.

“Am I cruel?” Thranduil asked softly, placing his strong hands on the young elf’s shoulders, bending his head until the ends of his hair brushed against the other’s arms.

 _‘I fear you can be cruel indeed, my lord…’_ he was tempted to say, but he shook his head instead, answering in a trembling voice “Nay”

“Am I cold?” he breathed, brushing with his fingers against Feren’s neck who shivered under his touch. A smile of appreciation flickered for seconds over his lips, savoring the innocent touch against the soft skin.

 _‘At times, I think you are…’_ Feren thought to himself – Thranduil WAS cold and intimidating, but his King was anything but cold in this moment, his fingers pleasantly warm against his heated skin.

“Nay” Feren replied truthfully, not knowing what to think anymore.

A smug smirk danced over Thranduil’s lips, meeting his lover’s eyes once more – he was more than pleased with every word his Silvan elf said and couldn’t hold back to show his victory. From now on, the path was well-defined, laying out right before them.

“See – now you have heard it yourself, Elrond.” Thranduil laughed satisfactory. “Are you content now?”

His question was met with silence, but Thranduil did not seem to care at the slightest. Instead, his fingertips ran over Feren’s neck and throat in feathery touches, feeling the other’s heartbeat rising with every touch, feeling his composure falter under his hands alone. The immediate response made him smile against Feren’s ebony hair, loosing himself in his innocent touches, letting his fingers wander further down to the opening of the other elf’s tunic.

All of a sudden his Lord’s lips were too close against his ear, his breath tickling the soft skin, those soft fingers too warm against his heated skin. Thranduil’s actions resembled sheer madness that should never have come to pass, but his mind refused to form a coherent thought anymore as he began to melt under his King’s skillful hands.

“Kiss me, your King demands it” Thranduil whispered seductively, almost inaudible against his ear. Certainly, the blonde had waited exactly for the moment when his mind had begun to drift off into the sweet realms of pleasure, and now those words tore him out of his delicate musings.

Invisible for Thranduil to see but obvious for Elrond who sat opposite of him, Feren’s green eyes widened in sheer shock. The dark-haired Elvenlord had not understood the exact words his lover had whispered into the other’s ears, but this wasn’t truly necessary – Feren’s stare was hint enough what sort of words the blond Sinda had whispered.

“Thranduil!” interrupted Elrond, clenching his hands into fists.

“Keep your mouth shut” Thranduil hissed angrily, shooting an icy glance across the table, before he turned back towards his Silvan messenger.

Although Elrond had said previously that he would not be commanded in such a manner, Feren recalled with his spinning mind, the dark-haired elf remained quiet for the moment.

“So? Haven’t I made myself clear of what I truly desire?” Thranduil asked almost impatiently, bringing his fingers under Feren’s chin, to turn his face ever so slightly, making the young elf look at him.

It was as if the blood froze in his veins when he lost himself in the shining blue eyes of his King. “Well.. yes my lord, you have..” he replied in a shaking voice. Every single word had he understood, but his mind refused to understand the exact meaning of the words; surely he could not kiss his superior?

“Are you disobeying me?” the King inquired, his index finger still resting under Feren’s chin, his lips only inches away from his own now. 

“No, I never would, my lord” Feren replied truthfully, he indeed never would, at least not under normal circumstances, but naught was normal this evening, he had to admit. The mere thought of kissing this beautiful creature right before him made him tremble, made his stomach flutter in excitement – but fear and worries mingled in his mind.

_‘What if it was nothing more than a cruel test from his King’s side? What if..? What if…?’_

Despite the smile that played across his King’s lips his request had been serious, given the following words that interrupted his musings “Good .. Yet I am still waiting”

“Forgive me…” Feren whispered, turmoil in his voice betraying his internal struggle and he drew in a deep breath before he finally closed his eyes and cautiously bridged the small distance that had remained between their lips.

 

**~~**

Elrond stared in fascination and disbelief; never before had he seen his blond lover kiss another, always had he feared that he would react with utter jealousy if he would ever have to witness such a frivolity. Those concerns had been the very reason why he had never voiced his fantasies of a third party – dreaming about something in the dark and lonesome hours of the night was one thing, actually doing it something entirely different. Elrond was genuinely taken aback by his own reaction. Where he had feared the furious outburst of jealousy only infinite longing – for both of them, in combination - was rushing through his veins.

Indeed it was quite the contrary, even the vision of Thranduil and Feren speaking to each other in such a proximity had been utterly arousing. They were beyond beautiful, Elrond noted and he had the perfect view, being still seated opposite of Feren at the table.

Never had Elrond thought he wanted this, even needed this to see – until it was happening right before his curious eyes.

If he wanted or not (and for the most part of him did NOT want), it was sheer impossible to tear his eyes away as the young elf cautiously bridged the distance that remained between them, being caught in a sinful spell that didn’t allow him to avert his eyes. Involuntary, his eyes widened and a shiver rushed down his spine when Feren began to kiss his King that was his own lover for many years now, hesitantly on his lips with closed eyes. Carefully and over and over again his lips brushed tentatively against the other in a shy manner.

After several moments Thranduil’s hand – prudently the one which would not hinder Elrond’s view on what they did – cupped Feren’s face, his warm fingertips dancing against his cheek. Feren felt his King’s mouth open against his lips, deepening their kiss ever so slowly until the young elf responded to the caress and parted his lips with still a little hesitation.

Soon, Elrond observed with swirling mind that it were not just their lips that touched, but how his lover’s tongue sought entrance into Feren’s mouth who yielded to the touch, even returning it longingly. The previous hesitation seemed completely vanished from the young elf.

Everything he saw was maddeningly alluring, Elrond admitted to himself, staring at them with wide and hungry eyes – the kiss alone left him painfully hard and it wasn’t long before his hand slipped beneath his robe.

It was just before Thranduil finally withdrew his lips and broke their kiss with a gentle smile, his hand remaining against Feren’s cheek.

“The choice is yours, Feren. Leave and we will never speak of this again, pretend that nothing has ever happened behind these walls” the King was saying softly, brushing his index finger against the young elf’s lips, his eyes that were directed towards Feren’s own were shining in the candle light. “But stay and you give your consent to a night with us, likely to find out that this was only the beginning.”

Feren’s still half-lidded eyes snapped open instantly – surely he must have misheard his King’s words! Was this an indecent proposal Thranduil was offering? No, this could not be – certainly the kiss has mislead his sense, fogged his cognition. This sweet kiss alone was more than he had ever dreamt of to happen and still it was sheer impossible for him to believe that it was not a figment of his wishful thinking wouldn’t it have been for his King’s hand that still touched him lovingly.

“I .. I would” Feren began insecurely, but his voice faltered betraying his inner turmoil he was fighting. The young elf was an open book to read for Elrond – the answer he certainly wanted to give was ‘yes’, but moral believes and fear mingled in his mind. And who could blame him? Thranduil’s proposition was a rather extraordinary one. For brief moments Feren was quiet, pondering his thoughts carefully before he quickly added, wandering off the actual topic “you haven’t asked Lord Elrond about this..?”

His question was met with silence and for mere seconds, Thranduil looked away from him, letting his eyes travel over Elrond’s face, before he turned back to the young elf, laughing heartedly. “A look into my lover’s face is answer enough – he does not object at the slightest. Indeed he rather enjoys what he was seeing, what WE did right before his eyes.”

Elrond simply nodded – he was an open book to read for the blond Sinda King, he had always been no matter how hard he had tried to avoid it and in that moment, the distinct blush across his cheeks allowed even a stranger to read his current state of mind rather easily.

The Elvenking’s voice was almost inaudible when he repeated the previous question to Feren who still sat trembling in his chair. “So you would do what?”

Involuntary, Feren’s green eyes widened even further – he – no they - actually meant what his King had offered freely a moment ago, it was an indecent proposal indeed, a tempting offer Feren knew he should possibly decline – but how could he? How could he deny his King what he apparently desired, what he had asked of him. If he was true to himself, Feren actually did not want to reject the offer – it was tempting, it was sinuous and beyond alluring – something that would possibly never happen to him again in the long years of his immortal life. The kiss had been enough to let all his blood rush down into his loins, to fuel all the wicked fantasies he had harboured for many days now – by now, he was trembling visibly, deeply lost in his musings.

“I have decided” Feren began after long moments of silence in an insecure voice, looking deep into his Lord’s stunning blue eyes in which he could lose himself so easily. “... to stay.. my lords, although I do not know what.. to expect?”

The smile that followed his words was warm and genuine, not even a flicker of sarcasm visible in the Elvenking’s eyes; absolutely nothing of the icy aura that surrounded him usually was left, Feren observed in astonishment. It seemed as if Thranduil had become an entirely different person within the last ten minutes, still astonishingly beautiful but now carrying a warmth Feren had never expected to find in his King.

“Please drop the formalities – neither Elrond nor myself desire to be addressed with our titles between the sheets.” Feren heard him saying, and was entirely taken aback, lost for words.

This was only partly true, Elrond mused in silence, suppressing a chuckle – occasionally both greatly enjoyed exactly that - but there was no need to startle the young elf further as nothing of that sort would happen tonight.

“And in regard to your concerns.” Thranduil continued, letting his fingertips run over Feren’s cheek-bone, before he wove them into the ebony hair. “Be assured we won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, that is not to your liking – please never hesitate to speak your worries aloud and voice your desires freely. If I may only one thing? Please stand up as it makes many things a lot easier”

Feren obliged immediately, pushing his chair back and came to stand in front of Thranduil who was several inches taller than he was himself.

“Thank you.” There was a softness in his King’s voice, in his touches that took his breath and words away, but words mattered little as Thranduil began to kiss him again, this time claiming his lips and mouth completely.

The Elvenking’s right hand was running through Feren’s ebony hair whilst his left arm came to rest around his waist, pulling him closer into the kiss until the young elf moaned against his lips. Reassured by the touch against his head, Feren almost nervously let his own hand wander into his Lord’s long hair, feeling the silken strands between his trembling fingers. Upon Thranduil’s initiative, they changed the angle of their mouths ever so slightly – it was the exact same way how Thranduil kissed Elrond in pure desire, even the position of his arms was similar.

The sight they presented with their hands roaming freely whilst they kissed each other hungrily was arousing like he had never thought it possible. In his mind, Elrond already disrobed his blond lover and the ebony-haired beauty lasciviously, let his fingers wander over their perfectly shaped body, trailing seductive fractals with his fingertips over Thranduil’s muscular chest. Soon the young elf was completely lost and it was as if Thranduil’s strong arms were the only thing on earth that kept Feren from swaying when their lips parted.

The following question was more of a rhetorical nature but Feren replied nonetheless to his Lord’s inquires.

“Do you enjoy this?” Thranduil was asking, gently stroking over the young elf’s chin.

“Yes.. my..” Feren whispered back, being so used to address him by his proper title and it felt slightly odd not to use it, after all he was still his superior.

“Do you desire me?” Thranduil purred, his breath tickling the young elf’s lips as did his fingertip that brushed against them.

Without any hesitation Feren answered. “Yes”

How could he not desire his beautiful King after that heated kiss they have shared, after being held like this? How could one not fall under the Elvenking’s spell? All those alluring images he had had those past nights rushed through his mind again, those fantasies he never even had dared to think would come alive. A desire burnt within him that he had not expected to be there, making his blood boil in his veins. Teasingly slow and without giving his idea a second thought, he began to encircle the other’s fingertip, grazing his teeth long it in a not so innocent manner under half-lidded eyes.

The blush was instant upon realization what exactly he was thinking, as was Thranduil’s chuckling. “Imagining something else?”

It nearly was as if his King could read his mind – in fact he was beyond obvious, to both Elvenlords as Elrond chuckled, too. Feren nodded, unable to speak his dream, the desire that came repeatedly after having caught both in the middle of the act some days past, aloud.

“Oh Valar dear” Thranduil laughed whole-heartedly “am I correct to assume that we have been – well, let’s say – rather inspiring some days past?”

By now, Feren’s cheeks were burning red, all his blood seemed to have rushed into his face in embarrassment – every single word his King had said was absolutely correct! It was in the moment when Elrond pushed his chair back, rising to his feet, obviously having enough of his lover’s behavior all over again.

“Stay where you are” Thranduil told his lover firmly, giving him an apologetic look. “Do not interfere in what you have started, my dear. I am far from done and telling from your expression you are rather content watching us, anyways” he added, a smug smirk playing across his lips.

A little to Feren’s surprise Elrond obliged, sitting back down on his chair whilst Thranduil turned back towards him, staring right into his eyes.

“There is no reason to feel embarrassed by my words; Truth to be told, I am rather charmed by your reaction” he said with a dazzling smile, his eyes twinkling in the candle-light. “And that said, I would not oppose your idea, either, dear Feren. Feel free to do with me as you please, to do what you might have dreamt of already” the Elvenking offered to a startled and still embarrassed young elf.

It was the second indecent proposal that very night and it was impossibly hard to believe his Lord’s words. Surely he couldn’t mean them? Feren mused in silence, staring up at his beautiful King in awe. But before he could spin his thoughts any further, his hand was firmly placed into Thranduil’s own who was leading him away from where they stood, towards the spacious bed that stood at the other end of Elrond’s guest rooms.

 

**~~**

_‘What even?’_ Elrond heard himself whisper quietly as his eyes followed their every movements. An insatiable hunger burned obviously within his lover, a predatory demeanor he had not seen in many a year when Thranduil’s hands nearly tore Feren’s tunic apart in heated desire. The young elf looked almost shocked for the blink of an eye, overwhelmed by the change of his King’s behavior, by the heat that rushed through his veins, melting away the mask of ice. If he wanted or not, there was not much he could do against the sudden assault; before Feren could think of any response this lips were claimed possessively, his kings hands now roaming freely over his naked torso.

 _‘Valar Dear’_ Elrond breathed, it was intoxicating to see his lover claim another in such a familiar manner, how his hands touched the young elf exactly how Thranduil touched himself in burning passion. Not long would it take until Feren would sink onto his knees, willing to give everything that his Lord desired and if Elrond was honest to himself their relationship of dependence only added to his excitement.

Was there any jealousy? Elrond dwelled a while on the thought, but dismissed it immediately. Not even a spark of that odd emotion could be found in his mind and he had to admit that Thranduil had been absolutely right in the assumption that watching them was enough for the moment. Actually, he even thought he possibly could come from watching their alluring display alone, the rather innocent nature of Feren was irresistibly arousing. He knew that his lover had not bedded anyone apart from him since they shared their lives, Elrond was not even certain if Thranduil had done anything of that sort before. If that was the case, it must have been many many centuries ago, especially with somebody so young and possibly inexperienced involved in such frivolities.

“Take it off me” Elrond heard his lover say hoarsely between their heated kisses as they tumbled towards the bed, unable to keep their hands of the other. Feren displayed an eagerness in obeying his King’s demand that sheer took his breath away, all the shyness and hesitation had completely disappeared as their mouths crashed together once more, his fingers fighting with the lacings of Thranduil’s robes.

Being entirely lost in their caresses, they involuntary stumbled against the edge of the bed without even noticing until they were falling onto it, Thranduil first with his back crushing against the silken sheets, catching Feren, who involuntary had to follow, only a second later.

“Oh well .. that was not what I have planned” the blond elf said, laughing heartily as he brushed several strands of Feren’s ebony hair out of his face, gazing directly into those astonishing green eyes. “But I have to admit that it is not an entirely bad coincidence now that I think about it” he added.

“Nay” Feren breathed, and finally his fingers had enough freedom to undo the fastenings of his King’s robe and so he did without hesitation, revealing Thranduil’s perfect skin inch by inch, gasping audibly every once in a while as his eyes followed the movements of his fingers. Those eyes, however, where not the only ones that roamed hungrily over the blond’s body. The temptation to simply walk over and meddle into their affairs was nearly impossible to ignore and it took Elrond a lot of self-control to resist the urge, remaining seated where he was. A few moments longer, he told himself, just a little longer and he wouldn’t be able to sit still, with his hands lying idle in his lap. Yet, what would certainly follow between them, was not meant for him to disturb.

 

Soon, the heavy brocade robe had finally come apart and a gasp of surprise left Feren’s bruised lips when he realized that Thranduil did not wear anything underneath it, apparently never had the entire evening. A decent blush followed his realization immediately – certainly this rather odd knowledge would haunt him forever. Never again would he NOT think about it when he passed by his king in the airy halls – and the blush across his cheeks only intensified. It was a knowledge that was impossible to ignore and it let him stare for long moments, absorbing the breathtaking beauty of the now completely nude elf.

Feren had already shifted his weight previously a little when he had undressed him and in a bold movement he removed his body completely from the other, grabbing Thranduil’s wrist rather forcefully that his King’s torso automatically followed his own movements when he sank onto his knees between the already parted legs. Indeed it was the same compromising position that he had witnessed some days past, the very situation he had dreamt of ever since, taking Elrond’s position. An affectionate smile crossed Thranduil’s features as their eyes met, his hand gently stroking over Feren’s head. “So an inspiration indeed” he mused more to himself, his words were not meant for anyone to hear, but they were loud enough for Feren to understand nonetheless – and it was correct, it was this image that had haunted him day and night ever since.

“Aye” he answered truthfully with a smile. His words were nothing more than a whispered confession against the other’s skin, his breath dancing over the exposed hardness. All innocence, all hesitation had vanished from Feren who was finally wrapping those soft lips around him, peaking upwards under half-closed eye-lids in a coy manner that was actually not coy at all, but entirely self-assured. Thranduil had no idea how often Feren had done exactly this before, but it mattered little; his mouth felt incredibly good against him, sinking down on his length as if he had never done anything else. Soon, soft moans and sounds of eager sucking filled the room and more than once Thranduil thought how the hell is this young elf making him lose all grip on reality – apparently he had been completely fooled by the innocent nature of Feren all along, there was nothing innocent in how he swallowed him, how his tongued danced along him, never losing eye-contact with the one he pleasured.

 

For Elrond, the angle was more than perfectly chosen as it allowed him to see Feren’s lips running up and down his lover’s erection, how his cheeks hollowed at times, his hands resting against his lover’s muscular things, and at times the young elf watched him from the corner of his eyes and each stare sent a shiver down his spine, making his blood boil in his veins. Long have his fingers sneaked under his robes between his thighs, stroking himself in the rhythm that Feren used to pleasure his lover, who was completely losing himself in what the other did to him.

And how could he not? Elrond knew perfectly well just how much the blond elf cherished this kind of affection, there had been nights when he had done nothing else than that, over and over again until his lips were bruised and sore, his cheeks burning from the continuous assault. When Thranduil’s head fell back in pleasure with a heavy sigh, it was unbearable for Elrond to remain seated a second longer, sitting in his chair idly watching how they lost themselves in their affections was not sufficient any longer. He needed to touch them, feel their naked skin against his fingers, running them over their heated bodies all over again. It didn’t matter anymore if they were occupied with each other – after all, it was entirely out of question that he was not getting involved in all the fun. These had been Thranduil’s exact words, and without him they wouldn’t even be here at all, even if he had never expected anything of it to occur. Both were so occupied in everything they did– what Feren was actually doing and Thranduil indulged whole-heartedly that they did not even hear him walking over. At least not until he lowered himself behind Feren who was still kneeling between Thranduil’s legs.

For long moments, Elrond did nothing more than letting his eyes roam freely over Feren’s exposed back, along his throat that flexed with every movement of his head, swallowing hard around his lover’s arousal. The sight he presented was strangely divine and Thranduil had often said how wonderful he looked when he was down on his knees pleasuring him, but it was not until now that Elrond truly understood his lover’s words.

“He likes what you are doing…” Elrond whispered hoarsely against Feren’s neck with his arms encircling the slim waist of the young elf, letting his fingers brush against the warm skin that felt like silk under his touch. For a mere second, Feren stilled his movements, realizing that he was touched now, how skilful fingers wandered further down his abdomen until they stroked his erection through the already damp fabric of his leggings.

In a sultry tone, he continued, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of Feren’s neck “and you like what you are doing. Tell me, how many nights have you dreamt about this to happen, how often have you touched yourself fantasizing about being on your knees before him..” Involuntarily, his breathing became uneven with every word Elrond mumbled against his heated skin in between feathery kisses that were so different to his own ministrations. “To pleasure him until he would spend himself deep down your throat?” he added.

Every whispered word was nothing other than the truth, and Feren gasped audibly, trying to catch his breath with the Elvenking’s arousal still buried in his mouth – and every breath he took, sent a shiver down Thranduil’s spine by the unexpected action. “Gods” Elrond heard his blond lover panting hoarsely, his head still fallen backwards, adding in an almost disbelieving tone “You seem to have a natural talent”

Elrond continued with his caresses, letting his hands slip beneath the waistband of Feren’s breeches, brushing with his fingertips against the tip of his length, planting wet kisses along the side of his throat until another moan fell from his lips which was instantly rewarded with a buck of Thranduil’s hips.

“Just look how much he enjoys it, coming undone by your mouth alone, Feren. Unfortunately, he enjoys it almost too much, I fear” Elrond stated, and his hands which were down his breeches not a moment ago were all of a sudden tangled in his hair, forcing him to withdraw his lips. There was no time left to mutter his protest as Elrond claimed them possessively, tasting remains of his lover on them, pushing his tongue deep inside until Feren moaned and gasped helplessly, struggling for breath.

Of course, Thranduil did complain – so close, so very close had he been to finding release in that eager mouth, and certainly Elrond had seen it written across his flushed face. No matter how much he muttered in protest, his words were met with silence as Feren and his lover lost themselves in their heated kiss, lying in each other’s arms almost on the floor. _‘Oh you will regret this, my dear’_ Thranduil mused in silence, observing their alluring display for several moments before he finally interfered, having seen enough.

“Enough of it,” he demanded impatiently, his voice still carrying the distinct notes of arousal. Feren was the first to respond to his King’s request, breaking free of Elrond’s hold, gazing expectantly upwards to meet Thranduil’s gaze, who still sat at the edge of the bed.

“Is there anything you desire, my lord, anything I can do for you?” Feren purred in the divine mixture of played innocence and utter seduction. Both Elvenlord’s gasped in surprise upon his breathed words and actions – it was entirely NOT what any of them had expected the young elf to do. Apparently, he had fooled not only one, but both of them – there was nothing innocent at all in regard to Thranduil’s messenger. In a fluid movement he rose to his feet and came to stand between his King’s legs, only to crawl onto his lap a second later, shifting his position ever so slightly until their arousals touched through the fabric of his breeches.

“So? I am listening” Feren whispered almost impatiently, his lips only inches away from the other, his hands already tangled in the silken strands of the blond. Elrond was taken aback by the brazen movement of the young elf who actually seemed to play with his lover, which led to a soft chuckle from his lips, not being entirely certain if Feren would not regret it sooner or later. One could only lose in playing with Thranduil, he always would win and Elrond had to admit it was equal to playing with fire; the chances of getting seared were high in both cases and the chances that his lover would accept the little challenge was high indeed, a look into the blond’s face was enough to know.

Thranduil only delicately arched an eyebrow and a mischievous smirk graced his lips – if Feren wanted to get involved in a little game, offering it freely without giving it a second thought, he was more than willing to oblige, to play along, curious what would happen next. “There are many things I desire, young friend, be certain of that…” he began mysteriously, only to claim those rosy lips of the young elf a second later in fierce passion, with his fingernails digging into the other’s shoulder blades. As if nothing had happened he continued afterwards, his words nothing more than a soft whisper that danced over the other’s lips. “But for the moment I would be more than grateful if you could remove that nasty fabric around your legs – and to put your hands to good use if you are standing anyways, you can continue your task on my lover’s garments”

If Feren wanted orders from his naked King he certainly could have some, Thranduil thought with an amused smile, watching him instantly climb off his lap.

 _‘Gods, what wickedness.’_ Elrond mused in slight astonishment. Instead of undressing himself he went directly towards his lover who watched the young elf’s movements until Feren stood right before him, already unfastening the lacings of the velvet robes with skilled hands. “You wouldn’t mind, would you?” he asked, peaking up under his long lashes but whilst he awaited the answer he didn’t still any of his movements, losing himself in Elrond’s dark eyes, as the robe fell from his shoulders. Had his hands been occupied with the lacings previously, now they were roaming over Elrond’s muscular chest and his eyes soon followed, grazing along the flexing muscles underneath the soft skin.

“I like what I see..” Feren commented barely audibly with a seductive smirk as his fingertip wandered over the elder elf’s abdomen, further down towards his leggings until they brushed against the treacherous bulge. “..and appreciate what I feel. You will allow me?” he whispered against Elrond’s throat just before he sank to his knees, pulling the fabric down in one motion.

Thranduil, now resting lasciviously against the massive headboard, observed ever movement with wide eyes – actually it seemed as Feren tried to seduce his lover right before him, and he saw Elrond sway, yielding to the touches, hearing him moan when the other’s tongue trailed along the entire length. Actually, it was quite a show the young elf presented, shifting their angle ever so slightly to give him the perfect view on what his lips did. That he had originally demanded of him to undress was soon forgotten, as Thranduil lost himself for long moments in the divine sight those two dark-haired elves presented.

A broad smile crossed the Elvenking’s handsome face as he interrupted them with his strong voice “Now, now my dear friends, don’t fool me, I can clearly see just how much you both enjoy what you are doing – especially you, Elrond – I know you and your wicked mind far too well” and a cheerful laughter escaped his lips before he continued to speak “but truth to be told I have not come to your chambers simply to watch.”

“No?” the dark-haired elf inquired, his voice heavy with arousal. “What a pity indeed, I have always assumed that this was your very reason from the beginning, Thranduil. Forgive me if I am mistaken by that assumption, but please have at least the dignity to tell us what you want me – us – to do instead?” Actually, it was rather obvious what the blond truly desired.

“Well – to start with” Thranduil was saying, letting his fingers wander lasciviously along his chest. “what about kissing me, my love? You haven’t done so in a while and it almost seems as if you prefer to use that pretty mouth of yours on our friend” Of course, nothing of it was actually true, but he couldn’t help teasing his dark-haired lover, given the knowledge of how Elrond would react; the blush that followed his words was immediate, just as he had thought it would be. Softly he continued, letting his eyes roam freely over their beautiful bodies that were so alike, yet entirely different. “and afterwards, I would greatly approve if you could put your skilled hands and fingers to some good use and prepare him for me.”

Feren’s eyes widened and he stilled his moments around Elrond’s arousal momentary – well, this was a point he actually had completely forgotten about with his lust-fogged mind, and a decent blush crept back to his cheeks – anticipation made his stomach flutter, his heartbeat rising as soon as the words were spoken.

Elrond nodded, glancing downwards to the young elf that still sat on his heels in front of him, before his soft voice filled the room. “If that is what you desire and given that Feren approves – I will”

With a fluid movement, Feren rose to his feet again, looking straight into Elrond’s eyes, before he tilted his head cautiously, looking at the blond elf. “Aye, I do approve” he was whispering, his eyes widened in awe – the sight Thranduil presented in his lascivious pose took his breath and mind away. Feren moistened his lips and stared mesmerized in his direction, absorbing every alluring detail of his King’s body, how his back was deeply sunken into the numerous silken pillows, his lips slightly parted in anticipation.

 

Not soon after, Feren found himself sprawled on his back across his King’s perfect body, each of his legs carefully placed over the other’s to give the dark-haired elf who sat on his heels between their legs better access.

 _‘Gods’_ – Feren mumbled to himself, had he thought the position he had caught them in was compromising, no words were made to describe just how compromising they – especially he – must look right now with their arms and bodies entangled, his head already fallen backwards against Thranduil’s shoulder. He was no virgin in such matters but he was not actually experienced in it, either, and with every touch of Elrond’s warm fingers against his entrance a shiver rushed down his spine, made him writhe against Thranduil’s body ever so slightly in discomfort. Every subtle hint of unease that flickered through him was instantly answered with a gentle kiss against his heated skin or a soothing touch – feeling two pairs of hands roam over his body was utterly divine, but it was the combination of everything that nearly pushed him over the edge. It made his stomach tingly, when he felt the dark-haired elf’s mouth or his King’s hands on his erection, Thranduil’s lips nibbling his ears until he moaned was almost more than he could endure, it was blissful torture, too divine to be reality. By the time when Elrond was done with him, Feren couldn’t think, could hardly breathe anymore, losing himself in the pleasure both had decided to give him in that very night, making sure he would never forget about it.

“Fall in love with fairytales, fall in love with dreams, just fall in love with passion, fall in love with lust, fall in love with all the things you've been dreaming of” Thranduil was whispering hoarsely against his ear, and those words didn’t help him to think coherently, long had he lost himself to what they were offering freely.

“Please” he replied in what was nothing more than a helpless whimper, searching with his hands for somebody's hold.

“Please what?” Thranduil inquired teasingly, running his hands up and down the other’s chest until his movements were stilled by the young elf’s hands.

“Stop this torture and take me” Feren breathed, tilting his head that his lips brushed against Thranduil’s cheeks. He did not care any longer if he would sound wanton, needy – whatever his state of mind should be called. “Please..”

“Aye, I will if you would have the grace to change your position and turn around to face me” the blond was replying, but the dazzling smile went unseen by him. All Feren could see was Elrond’s immediate response; an appreciative sound left his lips and a lazy grin was spread across his face as he watched them, still kneeling between their parted legs – there were a million possibilities for what was about come, and Elrond was simply glad for the position his lover had chosen, even if it meant he would be a little excluded for a while; his time would definitely come and if not he could live without it, being content in simply watching his beautiful lover together with the ebony-haired elf.

“Well.. yes” Feren answered, still a little puzzled and taken aback by the unambiguous request, but he began to untangle his legs from Thranduil until he was able to turn around, coming to sit astride him. “Better?” he asked teasingly in a futile attempt to mask his own nervousness.

The sight his king presented was divine; Feren couldn’t see what Elrond was doing behind his back, but the emotion that flickered across Thranduil’s face told him that it was greatly to his liking. With the little shades of pink that were painted across his cheeks, those rosy lips slightly parted in anticipation, his ivory skin highlighted against the dark emerald tones of the sheets he was even more beautiful than Feren had imagined he could ever be – but it was not the first time he was mistaken this evening. The sight in combination with the entirety of the situation nearly took his breath away, and it did take a moment until he collected his thoughts, losing himself over and over in Thranduil’s shining blue eyes.

However, it was Elrond’s voice that tore him out of his sweet reverie, his breath tickling his ears. “Are you ready?” he was whispering whilst his hands stroked gently over his back.

“Aye .. I think?” the young elf managed to reply, unable to hide his nervousness behind the mask. All of a sudden there were hints of worries audible in his voice, something that let him hesitate for a moment; but would he ever be ‘ready’ for that exact situation? Possibly not, he had to admit to himself, not even in a thousand years.

Now it was Thranduil who spoke to him, looking deep into his eyes, taking Feren’s hands into his own. “Do not worry so much, Feren. This should be to the liking of all of us, not least to your own and therefore you do as much as you are willing to do, nothing more, free to stop at any time. Understood?”

“Aye” Feren replied with a now rather confident smile, nodding upon the words. It was not until then that he could feel his King’s strong hands brushing lightly against his hips and another pair of soothing hands on his backside.

**~~**

The sight that the two elves presented immediately sent a rush of heat down Elrond’s spine, it was like something from a half-forgotten erotic dream, deliciously arousing in every way imaginable. And Elrond had indeed imagined several things rather vividly in the past years, but this surpassed everything, how the young elf lowered himself in slow motion down his lover’s arousal, gasping every now and then, catching his breath. Truly, it was a pity that Feren’s face was shielded from his view as Thranduil intensely stared upwards, apparently losing himself in the vision the young elf presented. Elrond knew from his own experience just how much self-restrain it needed for the blond elf not to push his hips upwards upon the bliss he surely felt, yet he did nothing, keeping his entire body absolutely still.

It were his own hands that dug into the tender skin of the young elf’s hips, that helped him to lower himself down inch by inch and it was not long before Feren gasped audibly again and his whole body stiffened when his lover was completely buried. Elrond had no idea how often the other had done anything of that sort previously, but it couldn’t have been all too often judging from the reaction the young elf displayed. Feren’s breath was already uneven and heated, stilling his movement instantly to allow his body to adjust to the alien invasion. Involuntary, he leaned back against Elrond’s chest, whilst his fingers weaved into Thranduil’s hands for comfort, trying to steady his breathing for long moments.

The moment Feren began to move slowly against the blond, lowering his body repeatedly up and down, he felt Elrond leaning over him, his chest pressing against his back, making him feel a distinct hardness against his skin. Nearly automatically, he tilted his head to the side, away from Thranduil’s intense gaze, his lips slightly parted – it was the subtle demand of being kissed, and Elrond obliged without hesitation. Soon their kiss grew more passionate, overwhelmed by the pulsating heat he felt inside him, slowly subsiding all discomfort. The slight shift of angle only intensified the divine feeling, those waves of sweet arousal that repeatedly washed over him, stirring the heat up inside his body, clouding his mind with sparks of pleasure. The only thing that was real, all that mattered in this moment, was their touch on his heated skin, his body stretched out between those glorious elves, Elrond’s hair tickling his chest with every movement of his body and his King’s hands dancing over his lips, over his hardness in the same rhythm he had decided to set.

Feren blinked several times, but this was no dream or wishful illusion and the urge to let his eyes fall shut upon the dual sensation was beyond tempting, but then again never before had he seen somebody as breathtakingly beautiful as Thranduil, his King, was in this moment. His golden hair spilled all over the emerald pillows like a golden halo reflecting the soft orange shades of the flickering candles, his breath still steady and even but eventually light gasps and moans escaped the slightly parted lips – it would have been a profusion to close his eyes, to look away, Feren decided. His mind was dazed by the intoxicating sight beneath him and the young elf drew in a deep breath, before he tentatively allowed his hands to wander over Thranduil’s muscular chest, brushing against the already hardened nubs which earned him appreciative smile from the blond, that was soon followed by a distinct moan as he played with them between his fingertips, never stilling his movements but increasing the pace in which he moved constantly up and down.

Soon, it was nearly impossible to think coherently anymore, feeling Elrond’s lips against his neck, against his ears, his brain unable to follow their movements, his hand stroking him in the same divine rhythm in which he moved up and down his King. The touch of the other hand was tentative and light, making everything feel more intense as Elrond’s fingertips skimmed his ribcage. Not a moment later his head fell backwards, revealing more of his throat to the dark-haired elf’s lips that grazed along it. _‘Gods’_ Feren panted before he grew silent, his eye-lids has long fallen shut upon the double sensation; briefly, he tried to distract himself and hold back from coming in a futile attempt to savour the divine bliss, but it was sheer impossible. This other elf between them, twitching and squirming with need under their touch drove Elrond mad with desire, it was divine in every imaginable component.

“Come for me, come for us..” he heard Elrond whisper into his ear through his lust-fogged mind, before the dark-haired elf began to kiss the skin just below his ear, sliding his hands up and down his length. There was a heat in his stomach, sparking and flaring furiously every time Thranduil’s arousal brushed against that sweet spot over and over again. Feren let his head tip back further onto Elrond’s shoulder, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth gasped ajar, his hips rolling forward one last time – until nothing more than incoherent words welled from his lips, moaning both names repeatedly as he spent himself into Elrond’s hand.

Certainly, wouldn’t it have been for the dark-haired elf’s support, he would have fallen backwards, unable to control the spasms of his body, but strong arms hold him until the waves of orgasm finally ebbed. Being entirely lost in the sweet world of aftermath with his head still resting against Elrond’s shoulders, Feren actually had not even noticed that Thranduil had sat up, still buried deep inside him.

Now his King’s lips were only inches away from his own, graced with a genuine smile. “Good morning” he whispered, chuckling softly as Feren’s eyes snapped open instantly. “I am pleased to see that you have enjoyed yourself greatly so far.”

His gaze was gentle, yet there was something in Thranduil’s blue eyes that told Elrond exactly what his blond lover wanted from him, most likely Feren would not even notice the subtle sparkles that flickered through them. Elrond, on the contrary, had seen the distinct expression too often by now to misinterpret it, and he was certain of what would follow. The mere thought about it made him shiver all over in anticipation. The dismissive glance from the corner of Thranduil’s eyes that followed shortly after only confirmed his suspicion and he did as he was told; no words were needed to understand each other after those long years.

Before the young elf could say anything, he was kissed passionately on his lips, strong arms embracing him and nearly automatically his legs were wrapped around the blond’s waist. It felt wonderful how Thranduil’s hands travelled up and down his spine repeatedly, yet there was a lack of the second pair of hands he realized, but in his position he couldn’t see what Elrond was doing. But all too soon it mattered little as he lost himself all over again in the constant rocking in Thranduil’s lap, weaving his fingers into his hair until they came to rest on the back of his King’s head, returning the kiss in the same frantic passion.

 _‘Was it even possible?’_ Feren asked himself in pure astonishment, nearly shocked by his body’s reaction but the answer was definitely yes - apparently it was possible, as a distinct hardness brushed against Thranduil’s stomach, which was immediately rewarded by a treacherous smile against the kiss.

“What?” Feren asked in a curious voice, breaking free of the kiss, staring right into Thranduil’s face with wide eyes.

“Nothing” the blond replied dismissively with a soft chuckle. “You will see and feel soon enough. No need to rush, is there?”

“No.” In fact the young elf was entirely comfortable in the position he was currently in, feeling how his lithe body was lowered up and down by Thranduil’s strong hands, being kissed like nobody had ever done before. It was amazing just how much he had fallen under the spell of those caresses that took his breath away all over again. Actually, he was almost certain that he could come by kissing Thranduil alone, as his King just exactly knew how to cherish his lips, how to touch his skin until his eye-lids fluttered shut, until soft moans escaped his mouth. It wasn’t any different now, Feren lost himself completely to everything his King had decided to give him this very night, until he was torn out of his bliss by Thranduil’s words

“As much as I hate to say this personally, Feren” he whispered against the young elf’s ear, his warm breath tickling the skin “but would you mind getting off me? I fear somebody feels rather excluded” he continued, meeting Elrond’s gaze with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Ohh..” Feren blurted out - the blush that followed was immediate, actually he had entirely forgotten that they were not alone.

“About time, I would say!” Elrond muttered behind his back, shooting a distinct glance into his lover’s direction that went unseen by Feren. Actually, he could not even blame them for their ignorance, the pleasure they both experienced, was painted clearly across their faces.

“As I have said already: There is no reason to rush” The blond sneered playfully, completely understanding his lover’s impatience – in comparison to Elrond, he wasn’t patient at all and would have interfered long ago. “But if you’re impatient, please be so kind and get yourself on your knees.”

Feren gasped audibly, his eyes involuntarily widening upon the words that he hadn’t expected at all.

“I will, given that you kiss me. Now” Elrond demanded impatiently, brushing a strand of blond hair out of Thranduil’s face.

“You know, I can’t refuse you anything” he replied with a soft chuckle and a genuine smile on his lips, holding out his right arm in an inviting gesture. Not a second later, Elrond claimed the blond’s lips in a searing kiss, holding his head firmly in place with both hands until Thranduil gasped for air against his mouth.

Elrond’s words that followed the passionate kiss were nothing more than a content whisper. “Thank you, my love and now I will gladly fulfill your request.”

Until now, Feren was trapped between them, unable to move an inch back or forth; slowly he crawled off his King’s lap, only to be caught in Elrond’s strong arms, his lips whispering something against his ears that Thranduil couldn’t hear. With his mouth gasped ajar, he simply nodded, apparently agreeing to whatever wickedness Elrond had suggested, the blond mused.

Within moments the young elf changed his position, his back was now resting against the ornamented wooden bedpost, smiling expectantly into their direction; for a brief moment nervousness flickered over his face. Thranduil did nothing more than to watch his lover’s very movements, and a content smirk crossed his face when he saw that Elrond indeed did what he had been told. Where the blond elf was smiling, Feren only stared in a mixture of disbelief and anticipation - realizing in what way he would be involved in their love-making had actually never crossed his mind, at least not until Elrond’s lips where only inches away from his arousal and not a second later, his tongue flickered along its tip until Feren’s head fell backwards against the headboard, his breath already uneven, his eyes dark with lust.

Not long after, Feren’s mind slipped into the sweetest state of oblivion, with Elrond swallowing him with every thrust his King made from behind, caressing him in the exact same rhythm of their lovemaking, and every moan that escaped the dark-haired elf’s mouth when Thranduil repeatedly hit the hidden gland in frantic passion, vibrated through Feren’s entire body, making him shudder, making him blind with desire and need, unable to hold back anymore.

Automatically, his fingers wandered to the back of Elrond’s head, his thumbs brushing over the jaw-line, against his ears, absorbing the ruthless motions of both with drowsy eyes until the first distinct waves of pleasure made his eyes finally fall closed. Indeed, Feren was not the only one that was greatly affected by everything they did. _‘Gods’_ he heard Elrond pant around his length, sending another vibration through his body, and it was only the first of many to follow when the other came undone, gasping and moaning his lover’s name over and over. The entirety of the sweet pleasures was too much for all three of them, this wicked mouth around his length for Feren, Thranduil’s hands scratching his back in fierce passion for Elrond. One after the other followed into the searing heat of their climax, losing grip onto reality, panting the other’s name until the waves finally subsided and sheer exhaustion overwhelmed them, collapsing onto each other rather ungracefully, an action which was rewarded by countless chuckles.

**~~**

Afraid to drift off into slumber, completely sated and content as he was, Feren pushed the silken sheets aside and tried to move off the bed, but Thranduil’s strong hand grabbed him almost forcefully on the wrist, hindering from moving only an inch further.

“What do you think you are doing?” Thranduil was saying softly, receiving a startled expression from those intriguing green eyes as the softness in his voice did not consort with the firm hold he still had on his arms. “Stay. As your king, I command it and as a mere elf I simply bid you to stay.” and with the last word, he pulled him down onto the bed again, covering all three of them under the blanket shortly after, making clear that he did not wish to discuss that matter. Soon, all their arms were intertwined, their heated bodies curled closely against each other until one after one drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Not in his wildest dreams had Feren imagined any of this to happen, nor be allowed to stay in their middle throughout the night and he was certain it would take many many days until he completely understood.  

 

**~~**

In fact it did not even take a day, not even an entire night to understand what had happened some hours past – it was his King’s voice that startled him out of his dream-like state of mind; Feren had no idea how long Thranduil had been awake, how long he had been watching him in his well-deserved slumber.

“Feren…” the Elvenking was saying when the young elf finally blinked, his voice soft, his eyes still dream-lit from a pleasant slumber “what about taking the next days off from your duties, I am certain I can arrange this if you wish – and keep him company whilst he stays in my halls?” For a second Thranduil’s eyes flickered over Elrond’s sleeping form before they returned to him, a warm smile still playing across his lips

Was Thranduil serious? Feren asked himself in silent musing, entirely taken aback by his King’s words – but apparently he was, letting his fingertips run up and down the young elf’s naked chest before he kissed him lazily on his lips, savoring every second of the intimate caress.

 _‘Oh dear, I could get used to this’_ Feren thought to himself with a smile when he deepened their kiss, but dismissed the utterly foolish thought immediately. What had happened that very night was so much more than he could have ever wished for, he should be grateful instead of losing himself in absurd expectations and dreams. But before he could spin his musings any further, Thranduil’s voice tore him out of his thoughts.

The following words were just as gentle as the kiss was, supported by the soft fingers that trailed along his jaw-line “What do you think about my offer, Feren?” It was an offer that was sheer impossible to reject as he would indeed greatly enjoy some of his time with Elrond, recalling their most pleasant conversation.

“Aye.. I would love to” he replied without haste or hesitation but with a genuine smile, gazing right into his King’s eyes in which he could so easily lose himself.

“Perfect” Thranduil was saying, his eyes briefly flickering across the still sleeping Elrond who did not even stir whilst they spoke. “I am certain that he will greatly approve of this little surprise when he is awake. As do I, I would like to add – among many many other things.” The words were accompanied by a twinkle in his eyes and an almost sly smirk. Thranduil had indeed many things on his mind, but sleep was certainly not among them as he bent down and began to kiss the young elf again, weaving his fingers deeply into the ebony strands, not bothering at all that they were not alone in the bed.

**~~**

And so it came that Feren spent many many hours in the extraordinary pleasant company of Elrond the following days, showing him the real beauty that Greenwood the Great had to offer, secret places that the Lord of Imladris would never have discovered by himself, ranging from hidden glades to gushing waterfalls at the end of the forest, losing more than one match of chess against him whilst they talked until the last rays of daylight disappeared from the horizon – the nights however were devoted to all three of them and not a single one passed which he spent in his own rooms, but in his King’s spacious bed, caught in their middle until the sun rose again.

 

**~~**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Timeline Information**  
>  Celebrian is attacked by the orcs TA 2509, the death of Thranduil's wife is not given, but I hc that it would have been before Celebrian's death. Of course, there was a lot of grief on Elrond's side and i do not think he rushed into this relationship (yes, I know it is AU, yet I am picky with time-lines, it should at least make some sense :) ). Smaug destroys Dale and caputures Erebor TA 2770, the Quest for Erebor begins TA 2941.
> 
> The fic takes place around TA 2850, their relationship begins 2559 (which gives Elrond 50 years of grief which is the elvish time-span between birth and majority - so rather long).
> 
> Feren is around 150 years in this fic - so I made him acutually younger than he appears to be in the Hobbit Movies; sorry 'bout that, but the story wouldn't have made any sense with a thousands of years old elf =).  
> No actually information is given on his age, but I think he's originally (in the movies) the same age as Legolas, if not older.


End file.
